the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden Namikaze
'Approval:' 7/29/14 20 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance' Raiden is a tall and handsome boy.His most prominent features are his yellow hair and his blue eyes. Raidens's Usual Attire: It consists of Konoha's characteristic Jonin outfit,covered by an Haori where in japaneses "Hope" is written in the back with his friends blood.He wears his Konoha headband in his forehead and he has his Amegakure one tied to his right arm. *'Appearance Theme' *'Getting Ready Theme' *'Battle Theme' *'Hatred Theme' *'Chillin' Theme' *'Emotional Theme' *'Training Theme' *'Love Theme' 'Personality and Trivia' Raiden is a kind, calm and lighthearted person who cares deeply for his friends.He seems to always be happy and ready to take part on jokes or funny moments,even tho he can be very serious when necessary'.' Foo.jpg|Foo Hozuki,Raiden's "Daughter",he found her in a mission and she decided to stay with him Raidenz MS.png|Raiden's MS Kid Raiden.jpg|Raiden in Amegakure as a kid 180px-Minato Kozo.png|Raiden in the Ame's Ninja Academy Kid minato colored by lanessa29-d59egxq.jpg|Raiden after he became a chuunin Kirin.jpg|Raiden's Kirin 'Stats' 169 ''' '''Strength: 13 Speed: 30 Chakra Levels: 20 Chakra Control: 25 Endurance: 14 Chakra Points: 150 + 60 Supercharge: 40 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin: Yellow Lighnting Release ' ''Allows the use of Yellow Lightning Technqiues '' '''Genin: Sharingan ' Allows the use of the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai,Sharingan '' '''Chunin: Genjutsu ' Allows the use of Genjutsu Techniques '' '''Jonin: Mangekyou Sharingan ' Allows the use of Mangekyou Sharingan '' '''S-Rank: Secret Sealing Techniques of the Namikaze Clan ' Allows the use of the Secret Sealing Techniques of the Namikaze Clan '' '''Kage Rank: Space-Time Manipulation ' Allows the use of Space Time Manipulation Technqiues '' 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 21 Banked feats: 0 'Stat Feats' * SP * SP * SP * SP 'Yellow Lightning Release ' Raiden learned how to use Lightning techniques since he can remember.Naturally with his progress on the Academy,Raien was able to develop it even further and many years later he became a master of Lightning Release.Due to his connection to the Namikaze clan,Raiden chakra is Yellow,so are his Lightning Techniques. *'Raiton: Namikaze Flash' - Raiden gathers lightning chakra in his hand and then releases a flash of yellow lightning towards his opponent. The attack is quick and is intended to wound and slow down the opponent. (10 CP) *'Raiton: Chidori Nagashi' - By releasing the Chidori in every direction (20ft), a yellow electrical discharge flows from the Raiden's entire body allowing him to affect multiple enemies. When using this attack on a great number of enemies at once, it can effectively double as an instant defence. The body of the person touched by the Chidori will misinterpret the lightning nature as "electrical signals from the nerves", making its muscles contract. This causes the body to involuntarily go stiff, while at the same time receives damage. This attack can also be channelled through the ground to increase the range of the attack, but the area of the attack is narrowed more into a cone(40ft) or can be channelled through chains or thread. (20 CP) *'Raiton: Namikaze Cloak' - Raiden wraps his body in a lighter layer of yellow lightning chakra than the one that was used by the Namikaze clan. The sped up neural synapses allow faster reactions and pushes the user's physical prowess, besides the coat of lightning chakra also increasing the user's defences.(20CP upkeep and +5 END/+5 SPD) *'Raiton: Kirin' - Raiden's signature technique.He can force a yellow lightning to come together in the sky, creating storm clouds. From this they then call forth a devastating yellow lighting blast shaped like a dragon. It reaches the ground at incredible speeds and packs enough punch to obliterate a small mountain. If storm clouds are already formed, cost goes down from 40 cp to 20. Storm clouds can be formed if enough fire has been used. (40 CP power/20CP cost if storm clouds are formed) 'Uchiha Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan' Raiden's Kekkei Genkai.He woke up the infamous Sharingan after he was under risk,in a battle with the Oni in Amegakure.He quickly developed the powers of the Sharingan and woke up the three tomoes. *'Sharingan: Copy Ninja '- Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. (10-40 CP, depending on technique copied. *'Sharingan: Chakra Vision '- Allows Raiden to see colors of chakra and detect chakra networks within their field of view. *'Sharingan: Attack Prediction' - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. (5 CP/round. Does not stack CP cost with other sharingan feats) *'Sharingan: Genjutsu' - By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, Raiden can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. (Limited to player's genjutsu feats) Passive skill, 0 CP on its own but costs of genjutsu will be deducted from player's CP. *'Demonic Illusion: Shattered Memories' - This jutsu affects the opponents senses,making them remember unpleasant memories of their past. It adjusts their depth perception, dulls the enemies hearing and causes severe nausea, sweating and diziness. This assault on the sense weakens their ability to fight as their co-ordiantion and awareness are severely impaired. (-5 to Str and End)(20 CP). 'Mangekyo Sharingan' Raiden woke up the evolution of his Kekkei Genkai,Mangekyou Sharingan,after experiencing the huge pain of losing his best friend Ayla and feeling extreme hate towards his former best friend,Ryo. *'Mangekyou Sharingan: Amaterasu' - Inextinguishable black flames that can consume everything. Flames burn slowly and damage is done over time rather than all at once, so items/clothing that have been hit could be removed.(40 CP) *'Amaterasu Cloak of Flames' - Raiden manipulates Amaterasu with such control that they coat their entire body in a cloak of black flames. It burns so hot it burns the very moisture out of the air.However, it is not as strong as raw Amaterasu due to that fact the user has to shape it. (20 cp to activate /10 maintain). If overcharged, the cloak becomes a tornado of flames around the user and burns with the full power of Amaterasu (40 CP activate / 20 CP maintain). Basic cloak can be given to others, overcharged cannot. Only one cloak active at a time. Must use pre-existing Amaterasu to create the cloak. *'Mangekyou Sharingan: Tsukuyomi' - Powerful genjutsu that requires eye contact in order to be performed. Results in psychological trauma with effects ranging from severe weakness to unconsciousness, depending on the victim's CC. Applies debuffs of -5 to the victim's strength, speed, chakra control, and endurance, which last for 2 rounds.CP *'Mangekyou Sharingan: Susanoo Ribs' - Ribs appear, surrounding the user and providing protection. Ribs can be broken by an intermediate attack or strong enough physical prowess (20+ Str). It costs 20 CP to activate and 10 CP/round to maintain. If it is broken it can be repaired for 20 CP. *'Mangekyou Sharingan: Susanoo Arms' - The Susano'o ribcage appears along with a set of arms attached. The ribcage functions as previously described (intermediate barrier). The arms allow Susano to attack with either a bow and arrow *or* swords and function as a 'free' 20 CP attack per round after the maintenance cost, on top of the user's ability to initiate an attack from inside the Susano'o. Upon chosing this feat select bow or swords and your Susano'o gains the weapon/s you chose to attack with. This costs 20 CP to activate (with the ribs) and then 20 CP/round to maintain. *'Mangekyou Sharingan: Skeletal Susanoo' - A more complete version of the Susano'o forms. This upgrades the barrier aspect of Susano'o so that it can withstand either a taxing jutsu or physical attacks with 30+ strength behind them. This also upgrades the previously taken arms to a 'free' 40 CP attack if bow was taken or two 'free' 40 CP attacks if swords were taken, after the maintenance cost, and allows for an additional set of arms to be taken with the next feat. Costs 40 CP to activate and 20 CP/round to maintain. 'Secret Sealing Techniques of the Namikaze Clan ' After Raiden discovered how to enter the secret temple of the Namikaze, he was able to retrieve the research reports of the Sealing Techniques and made them his own. *'Yin Seal (2)' - Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. 'Equipment' Weapons *(6) Two Chakra Pills Basic Equipment *Explosive tag (recipient’s choice) – 1 time use, does 10 CP of damage *Signal Flares *Glowsticks *Binoculars *Earpiece Radios *Rope/Grappling Hook *Camping Gear Ryo ' Ryo earned:82500 Ryo left: 32500 -50K Revive yo 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 150' *'Left:6' *'Used:144' *'Cap:7' *'Reset Day: Tuesday' S-Rank: A-Rank: http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Zombies! (3/1500) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Blimp_Experiments(2000/4) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Carnival_of_Clay (2000/4) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Boats_and_Battles (4/2000) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Lost_Temple_of_the_Uchiha (2000/2) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Secrets (4QP (None taken)/2000 SRANK MISH) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Meany_Uchiha (4QP/2000 SRANK MISH) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Kokatsu%27s_Hideout_Rumble(4QP/2000) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/29esha/the_outpost/(1500/0) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Flute_Man (4QP/2000) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Dimly_Lit (1500/3) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Kokatsu%27s_First_S-Rank_Arc_Mission (1500/3) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Eiji%27s_Kage_Mission_1(3QP/1500) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Capturing_the_Spy (2QP taken/1500) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Kraken_Cave (1500/3QP) B-Rank http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Friendship_and_Swordsman (1500/3) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Shovels (1QP/2000) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Only_a_partial_failure (4QP/2000) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Room (4QP/2000) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Bandits_Encampment (4QP/2000) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Childs_Play (3 Taken/2000) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Heated_Competition (4QP/2000) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja_Hunters (2QP) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/28vfxb/bandits/ (3QP/1500) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Snowy_Thieves(4QP) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/TRIPLE_BAKA (3QP) *http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lost_Girl (3QP/1500 Ryo *http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Assassination (3QP/1000 Ryo) *http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Sake_and_Drunk_Goats (4QP/2000 Ryo) *Another Castle (4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (30/03/2014) *Playing With Reisuke (3 QP/ 1500) (01/04/2014) *Kidnapped_Cutie (3 QP/ 1500) (04/05/2014) *Tournament Torture(4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (29/04/2014) (Chunnin RU) *Monsters from other lands (4QP) *http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Merchant_Escort (4QP/2000) *http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Lab_Rats (3QP/1500) *http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Snakey_Missing-Nin (3QP/1500) *http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Scooby-Style_Eco_Terror (4QP/2000/Shuriken Launcher) *http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Hyuga_Beats_Uchiha (Jonin RU -0 stuff rewarded) C-Rank: * http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Infiltrate_the_Castle!(3QP/1500) *Local Banditry (4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (27/03/2014) *April Fools Carnival (4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (01/04/2014) *The Lost Treasure (4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (04/05/2014) *Space Rock(3 QP/ 1500 Ryo) (05/05/2014) D-Rank: ' *Cleaning Konohagakure River (19/03/2014) (1 QP/ 500 Ryo) '''Raids: ' '''Other: http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/2azs7t/the_hunt_begins_raiden_bounty_mission/ (2QP/1000)' '''http://pt.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/2as7gf/new_team_raidenjasperdarrak/ (1QP/500) *http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Patrolling_Ame (1QP) At the Training Grounds (19/03/2014) (1 QP/500 Ryo) *Bit of Training (25/03/2014) (1QP/500 Ryo) *Training Time (Spar with Mitsu)(1QP/500 Ryo) *Travelin (Getting to Know Kurai) (1QP/500 Ryo) *A Trip To The Land of Hotwater (1QP/500 Ryo) *Training i Guess(1QP/500) * http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/28vv1h/something_different_anyone/ http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/29pyd3/working_on_vacation/(1QP/500) '''C.Dev' *The Curse of Hatred Part I (1QP/500 Ryo) *http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/278p6j/when_rain_starts_to_fall/ (1QP/500 RYo) *http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/27bo2o/the_curse_of_hatred_ii/ (Unlocking MS 1Qp) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/28yz62/whispers_in_the_dark_srank_arc/ (1QP/500) Category:Character